The overall objective of this Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CERC) in Alzheimer's disease application is to identify bioactive grape-derived polyhenols in AD prevention and/or therapy in the Tg2576 mouse model of Alzheimer's disease-type Ap neuropathology and cognitive deterioration. The overall research activities in this Center will explore grape-derived polyphenolic compounds for their potential roles of reduce Alzheimer's disease type cognitive deterioration in Tg2576 mice by reducing the accumulation of soluble extracellular oligomeric A|3 species in the brain. Based on this consideration, the purpose of Core C (Mouse Phenotyping Core) is to directly support the overall Center effort by facilitating the characterization of cognitive functions in Tg2576 mice in response to treatments with polyphenolic preparations from grape juice/wine (Project 1), the grape-derived polyphenolic, resveratrol (Project 2) and polyphenolic preparations from grape seed extract (Project 3). In recognition that multiple cognitive and behavioural modalities contribute to the overall cognitive functional status in higher animals, including human and AO mouse models, Core C will use multiple behavioural paradigms to provide a more comprehensive and sensitive measure of changes cognition function in response to polyphenolic treatments. Thus, the activity of Core C will integrate the specific goals of individual projects with the overall objective of this CERC in Alzheimer's disease application. The collective effort from the CERC in Alzheimer's disease will provide the rational basis for developing individual or a combination of grape-derived polyphenolic compounds for Alzheimer's disease prevention and/or therapy by modulating one or more of the AD-related mechanisms.